Jade Miller
"Jade is a cynical pessimist. It’s an extremely rare occurrence to find this girl ever smiling. Being brought up in a group home, she always feels alone. Her parents were killed when she was a baby, and therefore she never got the chance to ever know them. Group homes were the only things she knew, what she grew up in. She’s accepted the fact that she’ll never get adopted, and she pretends to deal with it, even though she’s breaking every day. She wonders why no one likes her. Why no one cares about her. But instead of making herself likeable, she turns off the world. She pretends not to care, just as the world never cared about her." 'Early Life' Jade Elizabeth Miller was born on Friday, January 13, 1996 at 11:11 PM in Portland, Oregon to Elizabeth and Jack Miller. Elizabeth was a homemaker, with dreams of going into Journalism while Jack owned a restaurant. The irony of being born on Friday the 13th does not go over Jade's head because she is one unlucky girl. At just one year old her parents were killed in a tragic accident, where she was found sobbing at the scene of the accident. With no other living relatives, Jade was placed up for adoption but was always overlooked for one reason or another. Life in Foster Care Jade had a hard time growing up foster care and the experience hardened her; she lived in 13 different states. When she was five she ended up in Milwaukee, Illionois where was almost adopted by Alyssa and James Jessop but fell through when they moved to North Carolina where they found they had no time for a child and she was placed back in the system. Not much else is known about her time in the system mostly because she doesn't really talk about it..that is until the age of sixteen. At sixteen Jade was taken by the Chief of Police in Charlotte, North Carolina. Everything seemed to be going great, he treated her like one of his own daughters (he had three) . That is until the fateful night he came into her room drunk and sexually assaulted her. She kept quiet about the attack for about 3 months when the nausea started, she soon found out she was pregnant. When she told her foster father of her condition, he tried to push her down the stairs but she put him in a coma first; she smashed a lamp over his head. She was incarcerated for the incident, when the police force didn't believe her claim. While in juvenile detention she went into labor 3 months early, the baby died and she nearly died of sepsis due to the lack of prenatal care. She secretly grieved, naming the baby "Olivia" but would never tell anybody that. Soon after she was released and sent to the Greenville orphanage where she can be caught sneaking out frequently. Relationships Luke Folley Luke Folley is one of Jade's first friends in Greenville, a shy boy with his own problems, he rarely talked to her in the beginning. Soon after she found him overdosing, he finally started opening up to her;he even let's her sleep in his bed at night. Luke is the first boy Jade opened herself up to, she even cried in front of him which she doesn't do in front of anybody. On Halloween one thing led to another and she took his virginity after which they became a couple. He is her first love and she secretly hopes her last. Lacey Greer Though Jade knows very little about Lacey, she considers an older sister. Both raised in foster care, she looks up to Lacey hoping to be like her one day. Not knowing the true nature of her past. Joseph Haleman Joseph and Jade became close very early when she moved to Greensville. He is a constant source of support, wisdom, and baked goods. Coraline Hallow Though perplexed by the friendship, she appreciates it. Going to talk to Coraline about drugs and sex, things she wouldn't talk about with others. Physical Appearance Jade has always been petite, she has always been skinny due to years of malnourishment but can eat you under the table. She has a casual look, though, oddly trendy for a girl raised in foster care due to stealing them. She can usually be seen wearing, t-shirts, vests, skinny jeans and beanies.